


Revenge will be sweet and cold,

by Devil_RoseRouge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Blaise Zabini, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Pansy Parkinson, Alpha Theodore Nott, Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creature Inheritance, Dark Dean Thomas, Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Harry, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Neville Longbottom, Dark Ron Weasley, Dark Seamus Finnigan, Elemental Magic, F/F, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Hermione Granger, Omega Neville Longbottom, Omega Ron Weasley, Omega Seamus Finnigan, Other, Prophecy, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_RoseRouge/pseuds/Devil_RoseRouge
Summary: And then the truth will be revealed,Revenge will be sweet and cold,The world in perfect chaos,Three children, three desires, one war, One ending





	1. Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new work I have been thinking about for awhile so here is the first chapter.

There are many Prophecy's in the Wizarding world, like for example the Prophecy of the Dark Lord and his downfall. Some prophecy's are well known others only known by a few,  but there is one prophecy that everyone knows but thinks is just a story. 

 

_There will be three children,_

_One will be known by all but abused and hidden away,_

_One will want to know all but be lonely and sad ,_

_One will know everything and nothing but will be downtrodden and forced into the light,_

_Well that is the plan by the old Fool but,_

_Someone would save them from this fate and make them disappear only to return when they are 11,_

_One will be seen as the missing saviour of the wizarding world,_

_One will be seen as a know-it-all_

_One will be seen as poor and stupid_ ,

_They will be underestimated and plan against those who have wronged them,_

_And then the truth will be revealed,_

_Revenge will be sweet and cold,_

_The world in perfect chaos,_

_Three children, three desires, one war, One ending_

 

This prophecy has become a story that everyone believes will never come to pass, those who do believe in it either try to stop it or try to help the prophecy along. They are the two sides of light and dark. The light wanting to stop the prophecy and the dark wanting the prophecy to happen, The dark have made many mistakes of the three children many times but they, 5 century's after the prophecy was told, they finally succeeded and this is the story of how they succeeded but then it became their greatest mistake. 


	2. Three disappearnces and a mysterious man

It's Halloween, everyone in the wizarding world are celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort by a 1 year-old boy who is now an orphan and being taken to a place which will abuse him, by an Old Fool. No-one in the wizarding cares about this though as they are too occupied with partying than to notice what happens to a baby even if he is the saviour of the wizarding world. As Dumbledore leaves the child, he doesn't look back or wait for the family to open the door to see a baby on their doorstep like he expects them to, no instead he walks away with twinkle in his eye. 

Only a few minutes later, a man dressed in a black cloak walks up to the house and picks up the baby and takes him with him as he walks away and disapperates from privet Drive. The family inside the house never knew that they even had the child at their doorstep.

\------

A young couple are walking home with their daughter In her pushchair completely unaware of what is about to happen to them and their daughter, they will never see her again and may be ripped apart from each other as they will blame each other for what is about to happen as they pass a dark alley. Alight appears and knocks them both out, a man dressed in a black cloaks picks up the baby girl and disapperates like he did at Privet Drive only moments before. 

\------

A mother checks on her sleeping sons before heading to bed, but as she got to her last sons bedroom , a man dressed in a black cloak picks up her son. She opens her mouth to scream but is knocked out before a noise can be made. The man jumps out the window and walks away before disapperating. 

\------

"You three, I believe have a prophecy to fulfil, but first I need to find somewhere you can go. Somewhere where you will earn how to hurt others and learn to control accidental magic. I believe an orphanage would do this, but I will take you in before you are 11 and teach you about the wizarding world and prepare you for Hogwarts and My lord's return. Now come on Harry, Hermione and Ron, time to hate everything and everyone." The man in black says to the three 1 year olds as he picks them up and takes them to a small orphanage on the outskirts of Bath, once there he puts them down and summons a basket big enough for the three children and places them in there with a note claiming they are Fraternal triplets and giving their names. The man waits in an alley with a clear view of the orphanage waiting for the matron to take the three in. When the matron does he leaves and plans to come back in 8 years when they turn 9. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry they are short they will get longer as time goes by


	3. 5 years later

 At the Orphanage.

 

Three children, triplets, are reading a book on Roman History, which they should be unable to read at such a high level at only 6 years old, but they are happy or well as happy as three children can be when they are orphans and have no friends but each other. Most of the other children ignore them, some, mainly the elder ones, bully them for their unnatural intellect and the freaky stuff that only happens when they are around. The triplets consist of two boys and a girl. One boy Is called Harry who has messy black hair, tanned skin, and bright emerald green eyes which dim and narrow with anger when they look upon the other children and the matron. The girl is called Hermione who has bushy brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and warm brown eyes which turn cold and hateful when they look upon the other children and the matron. The other boy is called Ron who has unkempt ginger hair, freckled white skin, and playful blue eyes which turn to ice and become calculating when they look upon the other children and the matron.

While they are reading the other children are playing, or talking in the elder children's case, everything seems peaceful to an outsider whilst in fact the other children keep throwing glances to the triplets some with hate others with fear. The triplets ignore them so that the bigger kids won't have a reason to hurt them, but as usual Jack Lane, who is 15, does not care about this and walks up to the triplets with his friends Carl Smith, Hannah Carter, and Alex Stone. He snatches the book out of Hermione's hands and laughs at them, "What are you three reading a book like this for? Your six, I bet you are pretending that you even understand what it says." Says Jack, whilst his friends snicker behind him.

As one the triplets stand up and look up at him with grace and posture that should be impossible. "Give." Harry begins. "It." Hermione continues. "Back." Ron says. Together they use their freakiness and force him to give them back the book. Once it is safely back in their possession, they make sure that the four older children would be unable to get away and no-one would be able to stop them.

“You know it isn’t nice to snatch.” Reprimands Hermione, looking at Jack as though he is the 5-year-old and she is the 15-year-old.

“Nor is it nice to take something that doesn’t belong to you.” Continues Harry, enjoying the look on Jack’s and his friends faces as they realise, they are no longer in control of the situation.

“Didn’t you mother teach you proper manners.” Ron finishes knowing full well that Jack’s mother had died due to a car crash and asked the people who tried to get her out, to save her son, Jack, first. Because of this he knew that Jack would get upset and mad.

All three children smirked as Jack’s face quickly drained of colour. In one synchronised movement they lifted their arms, and flicked their hand backwards, getting a feeling of smugness as Hannah shrieks at the top of her lungs from having one of her arms break and get reset at a weird angle. “Freaks!” Shouts Carl, whist Alex takes a look at Hannah’s arm and tries to get help, only to quickly find out that there is an invisible barrier locking them in. All four older kids loo at the three in fear.

“Please, let us go, we won’t hurt or talk to any of you ever again we promise, we’ll tell the other kids as well, just let us go please.” Alex begs for her and her friends knowing Carl and Jack won’t do it themselves as they are too proud, and Hannah is in too much pain. The triplets look at each other and as one no their heads.

“On one condition.” Hermione begins

“All you have to do,” Harry continues

“Is apologise separately.” Ron finishes.

Alex nods readily expecting something like that, “Of course, I’m sorry Harry, Hermione, and Ron for everything I ever did.” She says as she looks to each of them respectively.

“I’m sorry.” Pleads Hannah just wanting to go as quickly as possible.

“I’m sorry.” Carl says caring more for Hannah than his pride at that particular moment. All six children loo to Jack.

“Fine, I’m sorry. Can you fix Hannah’s arm now, please?” Jack says fearing the triplets quite a bit as no-one should know about his mum and yet the youngest triplet, Ron, knew.

“Fine,” The triplets said together and with one simple hand motion Hannah’s arm was back in place with a loud crack and scream. “Don’t forget, never talk to us again or we will do something more… permanent.” They say again threateningly, before picking up their book and walk away.

\------

“Regulus, you can not just barge in here when you are thought to be dead!” Severus shouts quietly at his long-time friend.  But as always Regulus just walks past him into the living quarters of Severus Snape at Hogwarts.

Severus looks around before closing the door and turning towards his friend with a questioning eyebrow. “I’ve done it Sev, I found the three children. I will be taking them in, in three years and teach them, I want your help Sev, please.” Regulus tells and begs him.

“How do you know it is them?” Severus asks.

“They are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, they think they are Harry, Hermione and Ron Prince, sorry I used your actual last name, but I have seen them they are perfect.” Regulus replies easily.

Severus sighs and tginks about it and his friend. “Fine. I am only agreeing to this because you are my friend, and you are changing the last name to Black when you adopt them, you should also blood adopt them and make them blood adopted siblings to each other, that way it would be harder for others to say they are not triplets.” Severus suggests to his friend.

“Agreed, let’s get planning and buy a house and decorate it.” Regulus says, and with that they begin to plan for the future.

\------

“Arthur, they still haven’t found Ron in the magical world, maybe we should look in the muggle one. Please Arthur don’t make me lose hope and think that my youngest son is dead.” Molly begs her husband wanting her youngest son back home safely, in her arms.

“I don’t know Molly, why would someone do that?” Arthur asks,  he doesn’t want to lose hope in his youngest son but he wants to keep to thee truth, “Maybe we should just face the fact that Ron may be dead.” Arthur continues and holds his wife as she begins to cry and so does, he. Slowly, the other children of theirs come over and hug them also crying, thinking the worst for their missing brother


End file.
